


you feel like the sun on my face

by cheekysstyles



Series: safe, better keep that thought for yourself [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, don’t read this if you want to imagine your own happy ending to the first part, i guess, this kinda spoils that, umm... i’m sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekysstyles/pseuds/cheekysstyles
Summary: Usually when Wade pictured Spidey straddling him and panting from exertion, it was exactly like this.or the follow-up to ‘trouble is i don’t wanna let go’ that nobody asked for. Really. No one asked for this. I’m sorry.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: safe, better keep that thought for yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700506
Comments: 18
Kudos: 158





	you feel like the sun on my face

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I say sorry before you read?
> 
> Also, please heed the tags. And I was too impatient to wait for this to get beta-ed so. Mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Title from Favorite Place by All Time Low.
> 
> Series title from Safe by All Time Low.
> 
> (They have a new album. I recommend it.)

If you’d asked Wade a month ago where he thought he’d be, holding hands with Spiderman - _Peter Parker_ \- walking through Central Park eating ice cream wouldn’t have been it.

As the building had come down around them, Wade had nearly lost consciousness before hearing one of his least favorite people crackle to life in his ear.

“Spiderman? Deadpool? You in there?” Iron Douche had asked. Wade had heard the sound of his stupid repulsors, slowly felt the weight lifted off his chest.

“Yeah,” he’d called out, coughing as he tried to draw in air. “Yeah, down here. Hurry. Spidey’s hurt.”

And between Tony, Steve, and Bucky, they’d cleared the rubble away and pulled Wade and Peter out. Wade had a few fractures that healed themselves. Everyone had been somber when they’d pulled Peter’s body out, rushing him to medics in a flurry of movement and shouts and motion. Wade thinks Steve sat with him while his body healed the rest of the way, but he’d been so focused on seeing Peter that he doesn’t remember that part too well.

He does know that Peter was in the Avengers medical facility for far longer than he liked and Wade had been barred access, despite explaining to Tony and FRIDAY multiple times that Spidey _loved him_ and he should be by his love’s side. They don’t relent and Wade gets chastised rather frequently for trying to break in. Tony looks worse for wear every time he does, too.

So he’s been a little antsy to see his Spidey-babe.

When Peter is finally released, Wade feels nothing but overwhelming joy. Seeing his beautiful face, no longer covered in blood and dust and tear-stained, is a sight for sore eyes.

“Webs!” And Peter hadn’t hesitated to jump into Wade’s arms, wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders and locking his ankles around his waist. Compared to the crushing weight of the building holding them together, this felt like nothing. “Have you lost weight? You’re much lighter now.”

Spidey - _Peter_ \- swats at his arm as he loosens his hold to stand on the ground.

“Shut up, ‘Pool.” Wade couldn’t be happier.

—

A week later and here they are, walking through Central Park. They finally got that ice cream Wade’s been talking about for months. Peter agrees it’s some of the best ice cream he’s ever had, even if he only ordered vanilla and the cashier had stared at Wade a little too long when he debated the merits of a superior, more exciting flavor like mint chocolate chip with Peter. Peter won that argument.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, Petey. I thought…” Wade trails off, shaking his head. The nightmares still haunt him more often than he’d like to admit. Having a building crush your favorite person and the love of your life will do that to you. Peter seems to sense this and releases Wade’s hand to bring his own up to Wade’s face, cradling his cheek.

“Hey, I’m here. I’m with you, Wade. I’ll always be with you,” he says, smiling wistfully. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Wade leans into his touch, turning his face to press his lips into Peter’s palm. It feels cooler than it should and Wade makes a mental note to buy Peter a pair of gloves as soon as he sees some. For now, Wade just drops his ice cream cone carelessly to the ground and grasps Peter’s hand in his own, folding their fingers together and sticking their hands in his pocket. “What are you doing?” Peter asks with a laugh, but he doesn’t pull away.

“Keeping you warm, baby boy. We both know you’re not very good at self-preservation.” It’s a joke, but it might still be too soon because Peter grows quiet at that and doesn’t talk for several minutes after. Wade thinks he hears someone calling them, calling _him_ , but when he looks around the park he doesn’t see anyone except an elderly couple walking the opposite direction.

He tugs lightly on the hand attached to his, pulling Peter towards a park bench when he sees it.

“Baby boy, what’s wrong? Is your ice cream melted? I’ll go back to that shop right now and demand a new one, one that won’t-”

“No, Wade. The ice cream is fine. I was just thinking, is all.”

“Thinking ‘bout what?” Wade doesn’t like how somber Peter’s tone is, but he gets this way sometimes lately. Wade understands. Having a building collapse on top of you can lead to some serious PTSD, even if Peter seems insistent he doesn’t have it.

“I want you to be okay, Wade,” and that wasn’t exactly what Wade was expecting Peter to say.

“What do you mean? I’m great, Petey-pie. You’re all better now, I’m all better now. Even if your surrogate father still seems to hate me, that’s just a minor inconvenience,” he explains, waving his free hand around as if to express how okay he really is. “Pete, really. I’m just glad _you’re_ okay. Do you know how scared I was while we were in there? I heard your ribs crack, baby boy. You can’t do things like that anymore. I’ll always heal, but you won’t, and I can’t follow you. You can’t leave me alone here okay?”

Peter stares at him for a long moment, long enough that it makes Wade uncomfortable. He knows Peter isn’t staring at his skin, at his scars and lack of hair, but his deep brown eyes look too bright for this lighting, like he’s about to start crying like he had down under that building where they-. Nope, not thinking about it. Wade has very specifically been not thinking about it, not wanting to send Peter into a panic attack about the whole thing. They’re okay, and that’s what matters.

“Wade, I love you,” Peter says and he’s so serious it gives Wade pause.

“Yeah, Pete, you said that. When we were…. You know,” he shrugs a little helplessly. Wade swallows around his own response, unable to return the words.

“Yeah, I guess I did. C’mon, we’re gonna be late for dinner with Aunt May.” Peter tugs on Wade’s hand and they stand up, heading towards the subway. Something feels off, but Wade can’t quite place his finger on it. Instead of thinking about it too hard he wraps his arm around Peter’s shoulders, pulling him into his body. He relaxes a fraction when Peter’s arm winds its way around his waist in turn. They stay like that until they arrive at May’s and yeah, Wade thinks, they’ll be okay.

—

“—ade. Wade!”

Wade startles awake, sitting up, gun in hand in seconds. He takes quick inventory of the room around him. He shoots at a shadow in the corner before his vision clears and he realizes it was just a reflection from the moon through his window.

He curses under his breath, running his other hand over his bald head. He almost shoots again when he feels fingers press gently against the base of his spine before he remembers who’s next to him. Wade relaxes, setting the gun on the nightstand as he lets Peter guide him back to bed.

“Hey,” his favorite web-slinger whispers, curling into Wade’s side once he’s prone. Peter’s fingers trace gently along the scars on his chest and his foot wraps around Wade’s ankle. It’s grounding, Wade thinks. He can’t believe he’s had more anxiety attacks about the accident than Peter, but Spiderman has always been a stronger hero than he is.

“Hey yourself,” he whispers back, running his hand rhythmically down Peter’s side, pausing occasionally at the dip between his ribs and hip. 

“Nightmare?” They’re both so quiet, barely breathing their words out as if they’re afraid if they talk any louder they’ll break something.

“No, not really.” It’s not a lie. It hadn’t exactly been a nightmare. Wade had just thought he’d heard someone calling for him who wasn’t there. “I’m okay.”

Peter hums a bit and his fingers still between Wade’s pecs. A moment later he’s kissing Wade’s shoulder and shifting, lifting himself up and over until he’s straddling Wade, sheet falling away from his shoulders like a silk cape.

Usually when Wade pictured Spidey straddling him and panting from exertion, it was exactly like this.

Peter rolls his hips, smirking a little when Wade groans. His hands find Peter’s hips automatically, gripping tightly to hold him in place.

“Fuck, Webs.” 

And yeah, okay. Nightmare or not, Wade’s not mad he woke up.

—-

“Wade… Wade. WADE!”

Wade flinches, spinning around to find Peter standing behind him. 

“Hey, Webs. Sorry, musta zoned out a bit there.” He’s not sure how they got here, but they’re in his kitchen making pancakes and Wade’s a little concerned. He hasn’t lost time like that in a long time. Not since his early days getting out of Weapon X. He looks around, searching for a clue to the date or time, but he’s met with a clock on the wall that doesn’t move.

He’s not even sure it’s his clock.

Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s waist, pressing the front of his body along Wade’s back. He’s cold, always too cold, but he’s a comforting weight and Wade lets his hand settle over Peter’s in reassurance.

“Hey,” Peter says gently. Wade feels his lips press against his spine through his shirt. “I need you to be okay, Wade. I’ve got to go.”

Wade tightens his grip on Peter’s arm, maybe a little too much because Peter gasps softly. “Go where?” He doesn’t remember Peter telling him he had to go anywhere today, but that doesn’t mean much. Wade doesn’t remember a lot of things that aren’t important to him.

“I’ve got to go, Wade. You know that, we’ve talked about it,” Peter insists, leaning heavily on Wade’s back. Wade tries to recall when they’d talked about it, but he can’t. The last thing he remembers is last night ( _was it last night?_ ) in bed, and no one had been going anyway then. “I love you, Wade. I would do it again.”

“Do it… Petey, if you’re down for some morning sex let me just finish up these pancakes and I will literally carry you to bed beucase I-”

“Wade, I have to go.” Peter pulls away, breaking free when Wade tries to keep him there.

“Wait, just wait a second Webs. Just hold on,” Wade turns, but Peter is nowhere to be seen. Frantically, Wade moves through the apartment, searching for him. “Webs. Spidey. Pete? Peter! Peter, c’mon. We’re going to be okay. We’re okay. Where are you?”

“Wade.”

Wade whips around, but the corners of his lips drop immediately when he finds himself standing in front of Steve Rogers. He looks… “You need a shower, Cap.”

Steve looks at him like… well, like he’s just shot his puppy and is here to apologize for it. Wade’s confused, and he turns back to ask Peter if he knows what’s going on only to be met with a plain white wall. His kitchen and pancakes are nowhere to be seen. He turns back and realizes Steve is behind glass - that _he’s_ behind glass and in a box and Steve is on the other side.

“Cap, what’s going on? Where’s Peter?”

Steve ducks his head for a minute, reaches up to brush his hair out of his face. Wade catches him wiping at his eye and is confused until Steve’s blue eyes meet his and he can see the held back tears.

“Wade, Peter’s gone. You know this,” he starts, but Wade’s already shaking his head. “He didn’t make it after the building-”

“No. I mean, he said he had to go, but it’s just a mission. He’ll be back soon. We just had pancakes together, Cap. We were- he was. We had _pancakes_ ,” Wade knows he sounds desperate, but he can’t fall for this. He’s hallucinated before and he knows the signs. This is another nightmare, an after effect of the building coming down around them. Wade looks around for his gun.

“Peter’s dead, Wade. He’s not on a mission, he died a month ago.” 

“No… That’s not. Why… Why am I here? Where am I?” Wade slams his fist against the glass. Steve only flinches a little bit. Wade bangs at it again and again, until his fist and the glass are smeared with blood. “Stop lying to me! He was _just here_.”

“‘Pool.” Wade stops immediately. He turns, his frantic expression softening at the sight of Peter in front of him again.

“Baby boy,” he says, walking towards him. He barely hears Steve call out for him again. “Tell him, Webs.”

“Wade,” Peter says, holding a hand out to get Wade to stop. Wade doesn’t, too distressed from Steve’s words. He walks right into Peter’s hand and then right through it. Wade blinks, starting down at his chest. Peter’s brow furrows as he pulls his hand back, barely corporeal as it passes through Wade’s sternum. “Wade, I have to go. I need you to be okay. _Please._ I have to go. I can’t stay here.”

“Please, don’t,” Wade starts. He’s not above begging. He reaches for Peter, but his fingers catch nothing but air. He stares, disbelieving. “Please don’t go where I can’t follow you, Pete.”

“I’m sorry, Wade. I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you.”

Wade lets out a strangled yell, jumps forward to grab him, but Peter’s gone before Wade can get his arms around him. He turns, furious, but Steve is no longer outside the glass either. Wade sees nothing but red as he approaches the glass. Without stopping to think about it, Wade slams his head into it once, twice, three times and he’s feeling dizzy. Good. The glass is stained red in another place as Wade pulls back and slams his head again.

— 

When Wade wakes up, he’s got his arm wrapped tightly around Peter’s waist. His nose is pressed into Peter’s hair and there’s no space left between his front and Peter’s back. Peter makes a small ‘hmm’ sound, wondering at what woke him, but Wade just shushs him and tucks his chin over his shoulder, smiling.

“Go back to sleep, Petey. We’re okay.”


End file.
